This invention relates to a latch device, and more particularly towards a universal security latch device for use with an electrical transformer box. Transformers are used to transform the electrical power coming in from power lines to an acceptable voltage for residential or commercial usage. The transformer increases voltage before transmitting electrical energy over long distances through wires. Electrical power wires have an inherent resistance that reduces electrical energy. This energy reduction is multiplied over long distances. By transforming electrical power to a high-voltage form for transmission along the electrical power lines and then back to low voltage electricity at a residential or commercial establishment, transformers enable cost effective transmission of power over long distances.
To protect transformers from exposure to the elements and from tampering by humans, transformers are installed in a transformer box. These transformer boxes enclose the transformer and are typically secured shut by the use at least two fasteners for enhanced security purposes.
These transformer boxes were first installed in the 1970's. Some of these transformer boxes have rusted or have been damaged to the point that they need to be replaced. Typically, the utility provider companies that own the transformers have replaced the transformer and the transformer box when the boxes have become rusted or damaged. This comes at a substantial expense and cost to the power company, and ultimately to their customers as the transformer may have still been functional.
Typically, the rust that occurs in the transformer box occurs at a lowermost portion. This portion may coincide with the location of the security latch device assembly used to secure the transformer box shut. Accordingly, in many instances, the area around the security latch assembly is rusted or rotted away. Replacement of rusted portions of the transformer box is relatively easy with the exception of the portion about the security latch device. If the portion about the security latch assembly is replaced, the latch assembly must usually also be replaced, and this can be difficult due to differing designs, shapes, and configurations of boxes or to the inability to find any replacement security latch device. Additionally, the transformer box may warp due to exposure to the sun and replacement latch assemblies do not feature methods in which to compensate for warping of the box such that replacement latch device assemblies cannot be generally aligned so as to receive a lock.
Accordingly, there is a need for a security latch assembly that is universal in configuration and can be readily installed on a wide variety of transformer boxes.